In This Light And On This Evening
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Différentes tranches de la vie de Sirius, toutes liées à la ville qui l'a vu naître, Londres.


Je marche seul, le long d'un chemin escarpé. La nuit est noire et profonde tout autour de moi, je me sens observé, épié, mais je n'ai pas peur. Parce que je suis un garçon, un vrai, et rien ne m'effraie. Je continue à avancer, droit, fier, solide comme le Black que je suis. La nuit peut venir, aussi monstrueuse soit-elle, elle ne me fait pas peur. Je la combattrai et me défendrai comme un soldat.

Je marche seul, et le noir se répand de plus en plus, tout autour et tout au fond de moi. Mais je ne tremble pas. Et je ne crie même pas quand soudain quelque chose agrippe mon épaule. Quoi que ça soit, il n'est pas assez effrayant pour me faire frémir, et il n'est pas assez puissant pour me battre. Parce que je suis un Black, un vrai.

Mon épaule se met à bouger d'elle-même. Je comprends alors qu'on la secoue. Doucement, comme si ce qui l'a agrippée ne veut pas me faire de mal. Progressivement, le noir s'estompe, devenant de plus en plus gris, jusqu'à ce que je distingue un visage qui me regarde et me parle. Je le reconnais alors : c'est Loopy, l'elfe de maison qui s'occupe de moi.

— Je suis désolée de vous réveiller, Maître Sirius, mais Maître Orion veut vous voir le plus vite possible !

Alors du haut de mes un an et demi, je descends de mon tout petit lit. Loopy lace mes chaussures à mes pieds et enroule autour de mes épaules une cape de sorcier, j'en conclus donc que je vais devoir sortir de notre maison. Loopy me précède, elle tient toutes les portes ouvertes pour moi jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans le bureau de mon père.

Mon père est grand, mais il ne semble pas très fort. C'est ma mère qui est la plus importante de mes deux parents, je crois. Je ne les connais pas très bien. Ils travaillent souvent, et c'est Loopy qui s'occupe de moi. Mon père remercie Loopy qui sort de la pièce, et chose qu'il ne fait que très rarement, il me prend alors dans ses bras.

— Nous allons à Sainte-Mangouste, me dit-il. Ta mère a accouché, et il faut que tu ailles voir ton petit frère.

Nous sortons sur le perron de notre maison. Il fait noir dans le ciel, mais des boules de lumières sont suspendues aux lampadaires qui parcourent la rue et la lune brille haut, toute ronde. Je ne suis jamais sorti de la maison aussi tard, et je suis ravi de pouvoir découvrir le spectacle des reflets dorés sur un ciel éteint. Nous avançons dans la rue, silencieux, et je m'émerveille devant les couleurs réveillées par les lampadaires et les étoiles.

Nous finissons par nous arrêter devant une vitrine de magasin et mon père murmure quelque chose. Nous entrons alors dans une énorme salle blanche, remplie de gens qui ont l'air malades ou à qui il est arrivé un accident. Des personnes en tenues spéciales les renseignent, et on dirait que d'autres les soignent. Une jolie jeune fille, avec des boucles blondes et un sourire enjoué, parle rapidement avec mon père, et elle nous conduit dans les étages. Elle tient la porte d'une pièce pour nous. Une grande baie vitrée nous permet d'avoir une vue de la ville au dehors, ses immeubles, ses lumières, les voitures qui y passent, aussi petites que les fourmis qu'il y a dans notre jardin. Ma mère est là, dans un lit. A côté, il y a un bébé dans un petit berceau. Il a les mêmes cheveux que moi, et il dort.

— Voici Regulus, me dit ma mère.

Je crois que c'est lui, mon petit frère. Je le regarde dormir, et puis je regarde encore la ville au dehors. Des voitures passent, des lumières s'allument et s'éteignent aux fenêtres, et la pluie commence à tomber, entourant les immeubles d'une sorte de nuage. Derrière moi, quelqu'un se met à pleurer. C'est le bébé. Regulus. Mon petit frère. Je suis content : j'aurai quelqu'un avec qui observer et s'émerveiller pour notre ville.

_I swear to God, in this light and on this evening, London__'s become the most beautiful thing I've seen…_

La pluie tombe fort, dehors. Pour mon dernier jour à la maison, c'est assez triste. Comme si le ciel avait mis un point d'honneur à refléter mon humeur. Seul face au changement. Demain je rentre pour la première fois à Poudlard, et je me suis disputé avec ma mère. Seul face à l'inconnu. Mais soudain, je sens une présence, quelque part dans mon dos.

— Sirius ?

Je tourne la tête, détachant ainsi mon regard vide jusqu'alors fixé sur la fenêtre. C'est Regulus. Il m'appelle à la porte de ma chambre. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu l'ouvrir, mais j'avais senti qu'il était là. On est définitivement très proches. Il va me manquer, ce crétin.

— Quoi ?

— Mère est d'accord, finalement.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il veut me dire. Je crois que ça doit se voir sur mon visage, parce qu'il ajoute avec un grand sourire enjoué :

— Pour qu'on aille à Hyde Park.

Mes propres lèvres se muent alors en sourire.

— Vrai ?

— Vrai. Il faut juste qu'on demande à Nolan de nous faire un sort d'imperméabilité, Mère ne veut pas qu'on revienne malades parce qu'après il va falloir dépenser des Gallions pour nous faire soigner.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. La conception qu'ont mes parents de l'argent restera toujours un grand mystère pour moi. Racheter des elfes de maison par dizaine parce qu'ils ont décapité ceux qui ne leur convenait plus, ça oui, mais soigner un enfant malade, non… Partir pour Poudlard ne me fera peut-être pas autant de mal que ça, finalement. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'être fier d'être un Black.

Regulus et moi sortons de ma chambre et allons retrouver Nolan dans le petit local où il dort. Il y a bien longtemps que Loopy, qui s'occupait de moi quand j'étais enfant, nous a quittés. Sa tête est sur un panneau, quelque part dans les étages. J'évite de passer devant., parce que ça me fait mal au cœur à chaque fois.

Notre elfe nous lance un sort et nous pouvons sortir, Regulus et moi. La pluie tombe fort, mais nous ne sentons rien. Nous courrons à côté des taxis noirs, nous sautons dans les flaques d'eau, nous nous cachons derrière les grosses boites à lettres rouges, nous faisons peur aux chiens qui errent, nous rions, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Hyde Park. Ce n'est pas très loin de chez nous, et c'est rapidement devenu notre endroit préféré. Lorsque nous venons ici, nous jouons pendant des heures, nous courrons après les écureuils, nous nous cachons derrière les arbres et nous construisons notre relation. Parfois nous passons du temps avec les enfants moldus, mais c'est assez rare, parce que Mère nous interdit de le faire et que Regulus n'aime pas trop la contrarier. Lui ne cessera jamais d'être fier d'être un Black.

Une vingtaine de minutes après notre arrivée au parc, la pluie s'arrête de tomber. Les nuages s'éloignent progressivement, et le soleil couchant brille imperceptiblement dans le ciel. Regulus et moi nous asseyons côte à côte sous un gros arbre, et on le regarde s'éteindre doucement. En silence. Je sais ce qu'il pense et ne dit pas. Alors, les yeux fixés sur la cime des arbres devant nous, pour ne pas le regarder en face, je le lui dis, moi.

— Ca va faire bizarre de ne plus se voir.

Regulus hésite quelques secondes, puis il répond :

— Tu reviendras quand même à Noël ?

— Evidemment que je reviendrai ! Hors de question que je manque le pudding de Nolan !

Regulus sourit. Je sais qu'il a envie de pleurer. Il est assez fragile, Regulus. Personne d'autre ne le sait mieux que moi et les différents elfes de maison que nous avons pu avoir, parce que nos parents refusent les effusions de sentiments, surtout quand c'est de la tristesse. « Les Black ne pleurent pas », nous ont-ils toujours dit.

Alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, en regardant un oiseau s'envoler des arbres que je fixe, je passe mon bras autour du cou de mon frère, et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Autour de nous, le silence du dernier jour du mois d'août nous enveloppe, et Londres est le témoin de nos derniers instants de frères inséparables. Demain déjà je quitterai la ville, et je quitterai mon frère. Mais je reviendrai à Noël, et nous serons de nouveau réunis. Et je garderai avec moi les souvenirs de ce soir pour les trois prochains mois.

_I swear to God, in this light and on this evening, London__'s become the most beautiful thing I've seen…_

La porte claque derrière moi. Je suis furieux. Furieux. Contre mes parents, contre mon frère. Un peu contre moi-même aussi. Je crois que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. La neige tombe fort, mais je ne frissonne pas. Je suis trop énervé pour avoir froid. C'est assez connu, la colère est plus efficace que n'importe quel manteau contre le froid, et La rancune tient plus chaud que n'importe quel bonnet.

Je donne un énorme coup de pied contre une poubelle qui renverse son contenu dégoutant sur le sol immaculé. Les détritus tachent la pureté de la neige comme j'ai moi-même sali la réputation de ma famille, et me dire que je suis comparable à cette poubelle éventrée sur le sol me donne étrangement envie de sourire. Je préfèrerais être une poubelle plutôt qu'être un Black, je crois.

Famille de dégénérés. Six ans que je suis à Poudlard, et six ans que nos relations se résument à d'incessantes disputes. Parce que je suis entré à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serpentard. Parce qu'à une époque qui voit monter au pouvoir un mage noir anti-Moldus, j'ai préféré affirmer mon dégoût pour les Sang-Purs qui se croient supérieurs. Parce que j'ai eu envie de penser par moi-même, avec mon propre cerveau, et, chose rare dans cette famille, avec mon cœur.

Les fêtes de Noël lors de ma première année d'études ont été particulièrement tendues. Mon père a refusé de m'adresser la parole, ma mère m'a donné quelques paires de claques pour faire bonne mesure puis elle s'est empressée de l'imiter. Et Regulus… mon frère… il s'est contenté de me regarder d'une manière qui me hante encore. Il y avait de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. De l'incompréhension et de la honte. Pas de dégoût ou de colère, simplement de l'incompréhension et de la honte. J'aurais préféré qu'il réagisse comme nos parents, je crois.

Et quand il est entré à son tour à l'école, il a été réparti à Serpentard. Bien évidemment. Le gouffre entre nous s'est creusé. Quand ce n'était pas nos parents qui le faisaient, nos amis et nos propres personnalités nous éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Je ne peux nier que ça faisait mal, même si je tentais de faire taire ces sentiments. J'y suis plutôt bien arrivé, d'ailleurs. Petit à petit, James, Remus et Peter ont pris sa place en moi. J'ai surement perdu un frère, celui qui m'a accompagné onze ans durant, mais j'en ai surtout trouvé d'autres qui ne me laisseront pas sur le carreau comme il a pu le faire. Aujourd'hui, je ne ressens plus grand-chose pour Regulus. Une vague impression de gâchis, peut-être. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne me manquera pas. Ca fait plus de trois ans qu'il ne me manque plus.

Mais tout ça n'a plus guère d'importance, à vrai dire. Maintenant que je suis parti, je tire un trait définitif sur ce passé exécrable. Je deviens libre. Libre comme le chien que je deviens avec mes amis, libre comme le chien que je deviens ce soir. Elancé sur mes quatre pattes, je traverse la ville. Les lumières de Noël dansent dans le ciel et se mêlent aux odeurs de nourriture qui s'échappent des maisons devant lesquelles je passe. Les gens sortent des églises et entrent dans des voitures chaudes et confortables, et les chorales de Noël passent de portes en portes. Les gens sont heureux, c'est Noël et ils aiment.

Ce soir, moi je déteste. Mes parents, leurs valeurs, leur nom, le racisme, l'intolérance. Je déteste mon frère aussi, parce qu'il les suit et que ça le tuera surement, parce qu'il m'a abandonné, parce qu'il ne comprend pas qu'il est dans l'erreur, parce qu'il comptait pour moi, et parce qu'il compte surement un peu encore pour moi. Ce soir, moi je déteste. Mais je ne crois pas être malheureux. Partir, cela faisait si longtemps que j'en rêvais. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi, et ce soir, couché au pied d'un des lions de Tafalgar Square, mon cœur est gonflé d'espoir.

_I swear to God, in this light and on this evening, London__'s become the most beautiful thing I've seen…_

— Sirius ? Sirius ? T'es là mon vieux ?

Je me précipite dans mon salon, la brosse à dents encore à la main. La voix de James m'inquiète, et son visage, flottant dans la cheminée de mon appartement londonien, semble perdu, hagard. Paniqué.

— James ! Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Remus ? Peter ? Lily ?

Il soupire.

— Non… Rien de grave. Enfin je… je crois…

— James… Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Ecoute… c'est… c'est peut-être mieux si je viens en personne, d'accord ?

James me fait franchement peur, à cet instant. Je l'ai rarement senti aussi grave, aussi inquiet. Aussi… peu James.

— Bien sûr…

Un tournoiement de flammes, un bruissement de vent, et James est dans mon salon mal rangé, le regard un peu perdu.

— James… Qu'est-ce que… ?

— On peut sortir sur le balcon, s'il te plait ?

Je le regarde passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il fut un temps où ce geste ne servait qu'à lui donner l'air cool et intéressant, mais je sais qu'en ce moment, il veut dire que James est préoccupé. Et moi, je suis plus inquiet que jamais.

— Bien sûr… je répète, tandis que je sens ma gorge se nouer et la sueur perler sur mon front.

Je suis James sur mon propre balcon. Il s'accoude à la balustrade et je vois son regard se perdre du côté de Big Ben. Majestueux Big Ben, immuable et fort. Comme j'aimerais qu'il en soit toujours ainsi pour nous…

— James ? Excuse-moi d'interrompre tes pensées, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Tu m'inquiètes vraiment, là.

James soupire.

— En soit, ce n'est pas très grave… Pas du tout, même, quand j'y pense. J'imagine que c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle en fait mais… Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, ça me tétanise de peur et je…

— James, si tu pouvais arrêter de me parler en charade et me dire ce qui te met dans cet état, j'apprécierais grandement, parce que là mon cœur est à deux doigts de lâcher, imbécile !

— Lily est enceinte.

Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir.

— Quoi ?

— Elle me l'a dit il y a à peine une demi-heure. Elle l'a elle-même appris il y a moins d'une heure.

Je cligne des yeux, abasourdi. James va être papa. Plus surement que n'a su le faire notre remise de diplôme, cette annonce me fait prendre conscience que nous avons bel et bien grandi…

— Mais… Je… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous essayiez d'avoir un enfant…

— C'est parce qu'on n'essayait pas. Pas dans ce contexte, une guerre se prépare Sirius, et je ne peux pas élever mon enfant dans ces conditions.

Je ne sais que répondre. Il a raison, ce sont des temps difficiles qui nous attendent. Beaucoup vont souffrir, c'est indubitable. Mais justement…

— Je crois que c'est une excellente chose, en fait.

James me regarde, interloqué.

— Donner la vie quand règne la mort et la désolation, je ne vois pas quel plus beau pied de nez tu pourrais faire à ce psychopathe et à ses disciples.

— Tu crois ?

Je souris, sincèrement.

— Bien sûr.

James lève le regard vers les étoiles.

— Sirius est brillante ce soir. Plus que d'habitude encore. Je crois que le ciel me crie que tu seras le parrain idéal pour cet enfant.

Mes joues se mouillent tandis que je pose ma main sur l'épaule de James et qu'en silence, nous regardons le ciel.

_I swear to God, in this light and on this evening, London__'s become the most beautiful thing I've seen…_

L'air qui frémit autour de moi est lourd et humide. L'herbe tel du velours caresse mes pattes, le vent murmure à mon oreille son chant d'espoir, les étoiles brillent haut dans le ciel comme autant de représentations de ce qui vit dans mes yeux. Libre. Je suis libre.

Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici ! Je cours le long des sentiers, je me roule dans l'herbe humide, je saute au dessus des bancs, je m'amuse avec les écureuils. Libre ! Je suis libre ! Treize ans passés à croupir dans une cellule, à purger une peine pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Mais surtout, treize ans passés à expier ma Faute, celle qui a conduit James et Lily dans le tombeau.

Et puis la menace qui plane sur Harry a tout fait basculer. Je ne peux pas laisser faire Peter. Jamais je ne le laisserai détruire la vie de mon filleul une deuxième fois. Je retrouverai cette ordure et je l'étriperai de mes propres mains. Il a peut-être tué James et Lily, il nous a peut-être tués d'une certaine manière, Remus et moi, mais il ne tuera pas Harry. Le ciel a crié à James de me désigner comme son protecteur, et je tiens à honorer cette promesse.

Mais avant de retrouver Harry, parce que j'ignore où il peut habiter pour l'instant, je me plonge dans le bonheur euphorisant qu'est une simple promenade dans un parc. Mes quatre pattes sont encore un peu faibles et pourtant elles pourraient me porter au bout du monde, je n'en ai aucun doute. Je fais quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années : je pense à moi, et je m'abandonne.

Ce parc est celui de mon enfance. C'est celui de l'insouciance. C'est le parc qui m'a vu grandir, c'est le parc qui a vu naitre ma complicité avec Regulus, c'est le parc qui était le mien quand je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire souffrir, quand j'ignorais tout de la tristesse, de la désolation et de la mort.

C'est ce parc que j'ai choisi pour renaître, parce qu'enfant j'y ai laissé des bouts de moi. Il y a de moi à chaque détour de sentier, derrière chaque arbre, sur chaque pierre. Et ce soir je viens les reprendre, ces bouts de moi, j'en ai besoin pour remplacer ceux que la trahison de Peter, ceux que la mort de James et Lily et ceux qu'Azkaban m'ont volé. Ce soir je viens les reprendre parce que je vais devoir être fort pour venger mes amis et protéger leur fils. Mon filleul.

Ce soir à Hyde Park, je viens chercher la vie. C'est ici que j'ai commencé à l'apprendre, à l'apprivoiser. C'est ici que je vais la reprendre, me la réapproprier.

_I swear to God, in this light and on this evening, London__'s become the most beautiful thing I've seen…_

Je la regarde danser avec Ronald dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd et mon cœur se serre. Qui aurait cru qu'après avoir vécu tous ces drames dans ma vie, ça serait un amour à sens unique qui me ferait aussi mal, peut-être plus mal que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle tournoie, elle rit, elle est belle et elle respire la joie et l'amour, mais rien de tout ceci n'est pour moi. Je suis trop vieux, trop marqué. Elle est encore jeune, et innocente, sinon insouciante. Jamais elle n'a fait de mal, jamais elle n'en fera. Mais moi, quand je me rêve avec elle, c'est comme si je la contaminais.

Je lui dois beaucoup. Je lui dois la vie. Il y a sept ans, je suis tombé à travers une arcade, et je me suis retrouvé coincé derrière un voile, ni tout à fait en vie, ni tout à fait mort. J'ai passé cinq ans à errer ainsi, sans jamais trouver le repos. Cinq ans qui promettaient de devenir dix, vingt, cinquante, cent ans. Cinq ans qui promettaient de devenir une éternité. Mais un jour, La balance a basculé. Je n'étais pas mort, non, j'étais bel et bien vivant dans un monde réel, un monde qui était celui que j'avais quitté cinq ans auparavant. Deux ans que je suis revenu, que je suis un survivant. Ce miracle, je le dois aux recherches de cette belle jeune fille que je vois danser et que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer.

Amer, je m'adosse à un mur juste à côté de la table qui croule sous les boissons et prends une autre flute de champagne. Puis je tourne mon regard vers le plafond. Pour ne pas être tenté de la regarder, encore. Les invités bourdonnent autour de moi. Harry aime organiser de grandes et de belles réceptions, les soirs de Noël. Le faste de ses soirées rappelle l'insolence avec laquelle il a survécu à la guerre et avec laquelle il a terrassé Voldemort. Il habite ici, désormais, avec Ginny. Ils partagent une chambre au deuxième étage. Il est heureux, et moi je suis heureux pour lui ; James et Lily ont donné leur vie pour qu'il puisse construire la sienne. Mais égoïstement, j'aimerais aussi être un peu heureux pour moi-même.

— Sirius, pose cette coupe.

C'est elle. Le regard fixé sur un lustre, je réponds :

— On dit « une flute », Hermione.

— Peu importe ce que l'on dise. Que ça soit une coupe ou une flute, c'est la dixième que tu as eue à la main en moins d'une heure.

Tiens, elle m'espionne maintenant ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein ?

— A moi, pas grand-chose. A toi par contre… L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

Je ricane, et je pose mes yeux sur elle. Ses grands yeux chocolat sont encadrés par de jolies mèches brunes, et son front est légèrement plissé, comme si elle était inquiète ou contrariée. Elle porte une superbe robe de bal d'un rouge profond, et je lutte pour que mon regard ne glisse pas sur son généreux décolleté.

— Ma santé… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, ce que je fais de ma santé ?

— Je n'ai pas fait un an et demi de recherche pour te tirer de derrière le voile pour que tu fiches ensuite tout en l'air en buvant comme un trou, Sirius.

Je repose brutalement la flûte sur la table. Ironiquement, j'y ai à peine touché.

— Ne t'avise pas de me donner des leçons ou de me faire la morale, Hermione, parce que vraiment, tu ne comprends rien.

Je m'éloigne à grands pas. Je sors du salon et descend les escaliers jusqu'à arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Je me précipite sur le pallier de la porte. J'ai besoin de respirer, maintenant, ou je sens que je vais exploser. Je suis à peine assis sur le perron que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau derrière moi et que j'entends sa voix.

— Alors explique-moi.

Je ferme les yeux quand elle s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle sent bon, tellement bon. Je rêve de nicher mon nez au creux de son cou et de respirer son essence. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit. Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre, et elle est trop bien pour moi.

Je ne réponds pas, alors elle parle à nouveau.

— Je ne suis plus avec Ron, tu sais ?

Malgré moi, mes yeux s'ouvrent aussitôt et mes oreilles redoublent soudainement d'attention.

— Nous nous sommes rendu compte que lui et moi, nous sommes plus comme des frère et sœur que comme des amants, alors il y a trois mois, nous nous sommes mis d'accord et nous nous sommes séparés. Il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et il doit me la présenter la semaine prochaine. J'ai assez hâte de voir celle qui le rend aussi heureux en ce moment.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais la savoir séparée de Ron me remplit de joie. Je ne le dis pas, cependant. Au contraire, regardant un bus à impériale passer devant nous, je demande d'une voix que je veux rendre froide :

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

— Ca, c'est à toi de me le dire. Parce que j'avais pourtant l'impression que cette nouvelle t'intéresserait.

Je crois que je suis démasqué. Qu'elle sait que je l'aime. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, alors je ne réponds rien.

— Je sais, Sirius. Il y a des signes qu'une femme ne peut pas ne pas voir. Et j'aurais espéré qu'il y a des signes qu'un homme ne peut pas ne pas voir.

Je ne comprends pas. Et quand je tourne la tête vers elle pour lui demander, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

_I swear to God, in this light and on this evening, London__'s become the most beautiful thing I've seen…_

— Regulus ! Aludra ! A table !

La voix de ma femme résonne dans notre maison. Elle se poste dans l'encadrement de la porte de mon bureau, et elle ajoute :

— Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Sirius. Laisse un peu tomber ce dossier. C'est Noël, ton patron pourra attendre.

Assis derrière mon énorme bureau, je la regarde, ses yeux rieurs, ses cheveux soyeux, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses courbes généreuses. Elle me tend la main, et qui suis-je alors pour la refuser ? Je me lève et la prend dans la mienne, et je la laisse me guider dans notre salle à manger. Il y a quatre assiettes, et des bruits de pas dans le couloir m'indiquent que nos enfants arrivent. Regulus a huit ans, et Aludra en a six. Ils sont le fruit de mes entrailles, et ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Mes enfants, ma femme, et mes souvenirs. Ceux de mon petit frère et de moi, enfants. Ceux de la voie 9 ¾. Ceux de Poudlard, à l'époque où la carte du Maraudeur est née. Ceux des premiers mois de Harry. Ceux de mon histoire avec Hermione.

Tandis qu'elle s'éclipse vers la cuisine pour aller chercher le repas, nos enfants entrent en courant dans la salle à manger. Regulus est le portrait craché de sa mère, il a les mêmes yeux gourmands et le même petit nez retroussé. Aludra a mes yeux, et elle a la bouche d'Hermione. Elle est ma petite princesse de perfection.

— Papa ! Regulus il m'a dit que j'aurai pas de cadeau parce que j'ai pas été gentille !

Ma fille se précipite dans mes bras en pleurant, et je la serre contre moi en la rassurant. Son frère s'assoit en marmonnant qu'il a dit ça pour rire et qu'il est désolé. Mais je ne le disputerai pas. Pas ce soir. C'est Noël. Je veux qu'ils soient aussi heureux l'un que l'autre. J'aide Aludra à s'asseoir, et je rejoins Hermione dans la cuisine. Je l'embrasse furtivement, promesse muette pour bien plus, plus tard dans la soirée, et je l'aide à porter ses plats dans la salle à manger.

Le repas est calme et paisible. Tout ce qui a manqué à ma vie pendant longtemps, Hermione a su me l'apporter. Elle me rend plus heureux que je ne saurais le dire. Elle, et nos enfants, qui tous les ans m'offrent le même spectacle enchanteur au moment du déballage des cadeaux. Avec exaltation, Regulus découvre son nouveau balai et son chapeau aux couleurs des Crécerelles de Kenmare et Aludra fait connaissance avec son nouveau chat. Ils rient, crient merci, et mon cœur se gonfle d'orgueil.

Hermione me demande de la rejoindre sur le balcon de notre appartement. Je m'exécute, et lui tend son cadeau. Elle caresse la couverture du livre un instant, avant de me donner le mien. Je ne l'ouvrirai pas tout de suite. Je l'embrasse tendrement, et ensemble, nous regardons les lumières de Londres danser.

_I swear to God, in this light and on this evening, London__'s become the most beautiful thing I've seen…_


End file.
